Taming the Heart of a Wolf
by angelic-bitch
Summary: Ivy and her sisters are the daughters of Billy Black's first love. They are also natural witches. Their mother died when they were young, so when Ivy finds a photo of Billy and her mom she travels to La Push to find answers. There she meets Jacob Black and is scared by the way he looks at her - like she belongs to him. What's scarier is that she may WANT to belong to him. Jacob/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, everything else belongs to me. Oh how I long to own Jacob Black though!**

It had been about 7 years since the Cullen's had moved away. Jacob was now 24 years old and he still hadn't imprinted on anyone. He was starting to think that he never would. He missed his best friend Bella. He could always talk to her about that kind of stuff - she was like a sister to him. But he understood why she couldn't come back any time soon. The townspeople would see that she was not getting any older and would become suspicious.

As he trudged up the stairs to the place his friends Quil and Embry shared, he pondered the idea of visiting Bella and Edward in Alaska. It had been about a year since he had seen them. Before he could knock on the door, the door opened to reveal Claire Young. Jacob still couldn't believe she was 10 years old. He had known her since she was two when Quil had first imprinted on her.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Claire-Bear."

"Quil and I are about to watch the third Harry Potter movie. He reckons it's ok for me to watch it now that I'm 10."

"But there's no way you can watch the fourth one," came Quil's voice from the lounge room.

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed. "Wanna come watch?"

"Sure."

Jacob watched the way Quil and Claire acted around each other. There was nothing flirtatious or sexual about their relationship. Claire was too young which meant that Quil wouldn't have those kind of feelings towards her yet. Not until she was ready. Because of the deep connection that they shared, Quil would start feeling that way whenever Claire would start feeling that way. Jacob was jealous of their connection. He wanted to feel that. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Little did he know that his soul mate was on her way to find him. He also didn't know that she was a witch and that she was the daughter of the woman his father loved before his mother. It didn't matter that he didn't know this because but he would all of this out in the next few days.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Ivy sat on the basement floor as she went through another box of her mother's things. She was meant to be packing everything up but she had allowed herself to get distracted by a photo of her mother and a man she didn't know sitting on a picnic mat at the beach. The man was not her father. She turned the photo around to find 'Me and my Billy at first beach" written at the back. Who was this guy?

Ivy and her sisters had all agreed that it was time to leave and move on to another place. They never stayed anywhere longer than two or three years for the people around them started to get suspicious and would soon be crying 'witch'. All that was left was to decide where to go.

Ivy went upstairs to the attic and found her older sister Celeste pushing all the boxes of Christmas decorations to one corner.

"Hey Cee, do you know who this guy is with our mom?"

Ivy held out the picture to her sister.

At the mention of their mother Celeste immediately stopped what she was doing and turned around. She reached forward to take the picture and Ivy watched her face carefully for any sign that she recognised this Billy person. Her sister flipped the picture over and shrugged her shoulders. "No idea".

Ivy sighed. "There's just so much we still don't know about her!"

"I know." Celeste answered quietly then changed the subject as she handed the photo back to Ivy. "Kay and Sophie have gone to get pizza. Try to finish packing whatever's in the basement before they get back ok?"

Ivy barely registered what her sister was saying. "This was obviously taken at La Push."

"What?"

"It's says 'at first beach"," Ivy stated as she ran her index finger across her mother's smile. "She looks so happy, she couldn't be more than 20 years old here. She's just a little younger than I am now I reckon."

Celeste didn't say anything as she watched her younger sister act as though she were in a trance. Celeste was the eldest and had clearer memories of their mother. She tried to avoid thinking about her if she could. It was too painful.

Ivy finally looked up at her sister. "Do you ever think of maybe going there? To La Push I mean?"

"No!" Celeste answered a bit more forcefully then she meant to.

"I think," Ivy hesitated, "I think we would find a lot of answers there."

"Ivy! Would you stop being so ridiculous. We've never even been to La Push and mom barely talked about her life there."

"I know but –"

"Pizzas here!" Their younger sister's voices floated up the stairs along with the delicious smell of freshly baked pizza.

"Look, can we talk about this later?" Celeste asked sharply as she moved passed Ivy to the attic door. It was more of a command than a question.

Later that night Ivy tossed and turned in her bed thinking only one thing. Who was this guy Billy and what did he know about their mother? She finally fell asleep when she decided that she was going to find out the next day. She set her alarm for 4 o'clock so that when she woke her sisters would not be awake to stop her.

Celeste woke around 7 o'clock the next morning to find a note on the kitchen bench that read: _Going to La Push for answers. Will be back in a few days. Don't be mad. I love you. XXX._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the story follows and favourites guys.**

 **A special thanks to MonicaClareS129 for reviewing – I'm not sure about dark undertones but there will be drama**

 **Chapter Two:**

Ivy had easily tracked down Billy Black's address on the internet and on the way there she had booked herself a place at the Quileute Oceanside Resort.

As the sun was going down Ivy found herself driving through a beautiful forest of trees. She was almost at the Reservation. As she breathed in the earthy smell of pine needles she began to feel a connection to the living beings around her. Not just to the people but to the trees, she felt their wisdom, and also to the birds, she felt their freedom. She and her sisters always felt like this when they were around a more natural environment instead of the city. It was as if their powers came from the earth itself and by surrounding themselves with it they were given an unlimited source of energy.

Ivy reached the resort, settled in, had dinner and thought about what she would say to this Billy guy. Later on she tried to sleep but was still on a natural high and gave in to the growing urge to go out to the shoreline and dance in the water. She could hear the waves crash gloriously upon the sand and new they were calling for her.

She didn't care how cold it was outside or how freezing the water would be. She slipped her hoodie over her head and stepped out the door, not caring that she was barefoot or that someone would see her pyjama pants if anyone was still out at this time.

Aside from a few lamps at the resort entrance and parking area the moon was the main source of light. She buried her toes deep into the sand and watched as the light danced against the water. She felt renewed. It was as if the sand was a battery feeding her energy.

She made her way to the shoreline and simply stepped in. Her feet were icy cold but she loved it. She was bursting with energy and began spinning around in the water and giggling. It was wonderful to feel so free and so full of life.

Unbeknownst to her there was a pair of dark eyes watching her every move. She only noticed this when she decided it was time to get some sleep because it was definitely going to be a big day. She turned to walk back to her motel room only to find a huge rusty brown wolf staring at her. It was only a few metres away.

She gasped, "Oh God, please don't hurt me."

She stood frozen in place eyes locked with the beast before her. As a witch she was ok with connecting with animals but Kay was always better at it than her. Ivy's strength lay in the flora of her surroundings and understanding their magical properties. She began to panic, what if she couldn't make a connection with it? Would it kill her?

Her fears soon disappeared as she felt an odd sensation of warmth coming from the wolf. All in an instant she knew that it would never hurt her. She couldn't explain why but she simply knew it.

Ivy slightly jumped at the sound of a wolf howling in the distance and all of a sudden the rusty brown wolf sped off between the trees.

She let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"What the hell just happened?"

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

The next day Ivy found herself on Billy Black's doorstep. It opened before she could even think of knocking.

"Can I help you?"

Ivy's eyes grew wide as she took in the man before her. He was tanned, muscular and gorgeous and didn't have a shirt on.

"Um, I, well..uh, sorry. I'm looking for Billy Black. Am I in the right place?"

The man smiled at her.

"Sure are. Who should I say is asking for him?"

"Ivy. My name is Ivy. I think he knew my mom when they were younger."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise and then indicated for her to cross the threshold. When she was inside he offered her his hand.

"I'm Sam by the way." **(Haha, bet you thought it was Jacob – don't worry he's coming up)** She took his hand and shook it. His skin was warm. It reminded her of that feeling a person gets when they sit by the fire on a winter evening. It was comforting.

"Yo Billy, there's someone here to see you," boomed Sam.

A moment later Billy came from his room. Ivy tried not to stare at his wheelchair and instead focused on his face. He still looked like the man in the photo she had found even though he had aged. He had the same kind eyes.

Billy stared at her in shock. "Lilah?" he whisper.

Ivy took in a sharp breath. _Oh no he thinks I'm mom_. "Ah n-no, Lilah was my mother."

Billy blinked a few times and then a look of understanding passed through his eyes.

"Celeste?" he asked.

Ivy put her hand on her chest and smiled slightly. "Ivy", she corrected him.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Billy was sweet and gentle but had not given her a proper answer to her questions. She learnt that her mother lived with his family for four years from when she was sixteen until she was twenty and in that time she had developed her magic. However he had explained that the only way to understand her mother more deeply was to understand her way of life in La Push. He told her she should stick around for a few weeks so he and his son could show her around.

Before she made a decision about staying so long she would have to discuss it with her sisters. However she did agree to go to their bonfire gathering outside Billy's house that night.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Ivy arrived at Billy's house for the second time that day. It was around 6pm but the sun hadn't gone down yet. There were many chairs around a fire pit in the wide open space near Billy's house but no one was outside yet. There were a few cars but not many. Obviously people didn't come on time to these things.

The door was open but the screen door was in place. Ivy could hear a few people moving around and chatting. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and knocked. A dark haired beauty arrived at the door.

"Hi! You must be Ivy! Dad's told me all about you. I'm Rachel. Come in, come in."

Ivy marvelled at how Rachel was able to put her at ease. She was a bubbly social butterfly and she made sure to introduce her to any new face that came along. Not many people were there yet and they were still setting up the food. Ivy was introduced to Sam's wife Emily who was also sweet and easy to be around. She struggled to not stare at the major gash across Emily's face. She didn't want to be rude but she also wanted to look her in the eye in case looking away too much was also rude. It was a difficult balance. It helped to offer assistance with setting up the food so that she could talk and set up at the same time without having to look her way too much.

Sam was there again as was a guy who Ivy couldn't believe looked so similar to Sam. Tanned, muscular and gorgeous. Although to her dismay they both had shirts on. It turned out that the other guy was Rachel's husband Paul. Ivy noted that Emily and Rachel sure were lucky girls to have husbands who were walking around like sex on a frigging stick. _Damn I gotta get me one of those!_

More and more people arrived. Ivy was worried that she would have many awkward moments of being alone because she was an outsider, however both Rachel and Emily made sure that this never happened and always made sure to include her in the conversation and to introduce to anyone who came up to them.

As Ivy met more and more people she realised that the men around her age bracket were mostly like Sam and Paul. How could they all be so buff and well toned? There was either something in the water or it was mandatory in the Quileute tradition to go to the gym - like it was a religious ritual or something.

Ivy certainly wasn't complaining, she just didn't understand how it was possible.

By the time it hit around 8pm they had all migrated outside to sit around the fire. As she sat down between Rachel and Emily and the others began to take their places, she noticed a guy on a motorbike had just arrived and he wasn't wearing a helmet. The closer he got the more she couldn't look away. He was wearing jeans and a black T-Shirt and again, was tanned, muscular and gorgeous. He was different to the other guys though because she didn't want to look away. She felt an uncontrollable urge to run her hands up his arms to feel the contours of his muscles.

He was close now and she watch him as he sat down on the other side of the circle. There was something so graceful about his movements. She looked up from his arms to realise he was looking at her. She felt her cheeks turn slightly red. He had caught her staring. She began talking to Rachel for a few minutes then sneaked a glance his way only to find that he was still looking at her. He remained like that throughout the telling of the tribe's legends and stories.

Ivy tried to focus on what was being said but all she could really think about was the guy's intense gaze. It unnerved her and excited her at the same time. She felt incredibly alert knowing he was watching her. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She felt a wave of heat run through her body and forced herself to control her breathing.

After the stories the group broke up and the food was brought out. Rachel pulled her over to the dessert section and offered her a plate with two chocolate éclairs.

"Ok, before you try anything else you have to try my chocolate éclairs! I made them from scratch!"

Rachel look so proud and determined and Ivy couldn't refuse. She laughed and took the plate.

"Alright, relax. I'll try them. I'm sure they taste amazing." But before she could taste it she felt someone come up behind her and she just knew it was him. It was as if the very cells in her skin knew he was close.

"Hey Jake! Ivy this is my little brother Jacob. She's just about to taste my éclairs Jake - I made them from scratch!"

Ivy turned and smiled up at him. "It's nice to meet you Jacob." _Damn! He was even hotter up close._

Jacob didn't return her smile or greeting. In fact he was frowning and looking down at the plate of éclairs in her hand.

"You shouldn't eat those." he said in a low tone. It was practically a command. At first Ivy thought he might be teasing his sister about her cooking ability, however he continued into an obnoxious lecture.

"It's basically all sugar and fat. You don't want to put on weight do you?"

Rachel gasped, "Jacob!"

"What? Do want her to get sick? This type of food could lead to diabetes or heart disease and any number of other things!"

Ivy felt like she had just been slapped. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She had clearly been wrong about this guy. She didn't want him to see her cry. _I need to get out of here._

 **I hope you liked this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this chapter! So far it's been the most fun to write!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Jacob didn't seem to have noticed that he had offended Ivy. He was purely focused on getting her some healthy food. Without thinking, he took her plate off her, gave it to Rachel and began piling food onto a new plate for her.

Rachel stared at him in confusion then suddenly her eyes widened in realisation. Paul had reacted to her in the exact same way when he had first imprinted on her. Because it was so new he had over reacted to every little thing. She had hated him for it.

Rachel turned to apologise to Ivy for her brother but before she could say anything Ivy was on her way to say goodbye to Billy.

She saw Ivy abruptly stop half way there only to turn around and march back to her completely oblivious brother who was still getting Ivy food. No one could mistake the look in Ivy's eyes as anything but fury.

She reached Jacob, angrily wiped a tear from for eye, tapped him on the shoulder and then violently brought her fist down onto the plate when he turned around.

Jacob watched the food scatter around the grass in shock. He then looked up to see Ivy pick up an éclair from the table and ungraciously take a bite from it – all while glaring daggers at him.

Once she had swallowed she angrily wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are! But it's guys like you who make girls doubt themselves and all of a sudden they're starving themselves or shoving their fingers down their throats so that they can vomit. Maybe that's a turn on for you, but for me, I like to have a little meat on my bones. So, if you're into fucking sticks there are plenty of trees around here. Have at it and stay the hell away from me!"

Ivy was too angry to notice that she had caught the attention of a few of the people around her including Paul and Quil.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, please thank Billy for inviting me tonight and tell him that I'm sorry for leaving early. By the way your éclairs are amazing!

She then headed to her car to leave.

Jacob, still in shock, took a few steps forward to follow her.

"Woah dude! No way are you following her now!" Quil stepped in front of Jacob with his hands raised in a "don't shoot" gesture. Paul joined him.

"Yeah Jake, even though I'd love to see her rip your balls out again, he's right. She needs time to cool off. She has no idea why you're acting the way you are."

Jacob growled. "I was just getting her something healthy to eat."

"Which translates to you calling her a fat pig," his sister explained gently.

"That's crazy! How could she not know how beautiful she is?!" Jacob couldn't understand.

No one bothered to explain. They knew that with time he would get a handle on his overprotectiveness. The others had. Jake had only just found his soulmate so it was going to take practice and time.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Embry had just joined them.

Paul smirked. "Well, you know the pale face Billy invited tonight?"

"The hottie Emily introduced us to? Damn she's got a rack on her right?"

Jacob's head snapped in Embry's direction. There was a possessive growl, a sound of flesh hitting flesh and Embry found himself lying flat on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Yeah well, Jake imprinted on her."

 **If you love Jacob, please, please review!** **J**


End file.
